Mysterion Rising
by The Chuckinator
Summary: Kenny McCormick has been born, and his parents are happy. However, that changes when he is kidnapped by the Cult of Cthulhu. Years later, he discovers that he has a superpower and becomes the superhero known as Mysterion!
1. The Plot

Chapter 1: The Plot

Inside a house, two men were talking. The room was lit with candles, and one man was holding a book.

"The child will be born tonight?" one said.

"Yes," replied the other. "He is the one spoken in the prophecy. When this boy is born, we will begin the ritual. The Dark Lord Cthulhu will rise again. It has all been foretold in the Necronomicon." He held up the book.

"When will we intervene?" said the man.

The other man grinned. "Soon; very soon. This child will be important in the ritual. We will wait, and then…strike." He laughed evilly and set the book down. "All hail Cthulhu, Dark Lord of the Underworld!"


	2. The Birth of Kenny

Chapter 2: The Birth of Kenny

Inside Hell's Pass Hospital in the town of South Park, Mrs. McCormick lay in a hospital bed in pain. She was in labor.

"Just one more push, Mrs. McCormick," said the nurse.

Mrs. McCormick grunted and she gave birth to a baby. The nurse smiled.

"Congratulations, Mrs. McCormick; it's a boy."

Mr. McCormick came in and kissed his wife's head. He looked at the baby she was holding.

"He's wonderful, isn't he? What should we name him?"

His wife looked at him. "How about…Kenny? Kenny McCormick?"

He looked at her. "That sounds good. Kenny it is."

They left the hospital and headed home. Mr. McCormick lay Kenny in bed, put an orange parka around him and zipped it up.

"Sleep tight, Kenny."


	3. Cult Visitors

Chapter 3: Cult Visitors

Back at the hospital, the nurse went in her office, picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" a voice on the other line said.

"The child has been born," said the nurse.

There was silence, and then the man spoke. "Excellent," he said.

"His name is Kenny McCormick."

"Kenny."

"Yes."

The man on the other line sighed. "The prophecy is coming to pass. You know what you must do." The line went dead.

Mr. McCormick had just got off work at headed home. He went inside and saw his wife feeding Kenny.

"How is he?"

"He's fine."

The doorbell rang. "I'll get that," said Mr. McCormick. He opened the door. A man and women were standing there, wearing black robes. "May I help you?"

"Yes. We are representatives of the Cult of Cthulhu, and we were wondering if you wanted to come and-"

"A cult, huh? Sorry, but we don't mess around in that stuff. We're Catholic."

"Mr. McCormick…you don't have to join. We just want you to come to this one meeting. You see, there is a prophecy in the cult about your son, Kenny. He is…"

"A prophecy about my son? I really don't think that will work. I'm still not coming."

"We have free beer."

"Count us in!"

"Great. Meet at Jim McElroy's house this Friday…and bring your son with you."


	4. The First Meeting

Chapter 4: The First Meeting

Friday night was here, and the meeting was starting. The leader was looking out the window and saw the McCormicks' with Kenny. He grinned.

"Look at them; the fools! They have no idea what's going to happen tonight!"

One member looked out the window. "What's going to happen tonight?"

The leader ignored him. "Tonight's meeting is special. The boy, Kenny, is part of the prophecy. Tonight, we will sacrifice him to Cthulhu. When we do, he will go to the City of R'lyeh. There, he will gain a power...and come back cursed."

"THE prophecy? The one that foretells the return of Cthulhu?"

"Yes. As I said, tonight's meeting is special." He turned to the member. "Now, ready the ritual. They're here."

Mr. and Mrs. McCormick rang the doorbell at the house where the meeting was held. A man, dressed in black robes, opened the door. He smiled. "Mr. and Mrs. McCormick, welcome!" He held the door open and they came in.

"Where's the free beer?" Mr. McCormick asked.

"All in due time. We're about to start." He looked down at Kenny. "And who is this?"

"This is our son, Kenny."

"Of course. Our leader was just talking about him. He is very important to us." His eyes gleamed.

Mr. McCormick cleared his throat. "You said that he was involved in some...prophecy?"

"Yes, he is. In fact...it's about to be fulfilled." He karate-chopped his hand on the back of their necks and they fell to the ground. The member took the baby from Mr. McCormick's arms.

"Wh—what are you doing?"

The member smirked. "Fulfilling the prophecy. Your son is going to be sacrificed."


	5. The Ritual

Chapter 5: The Ritual

"SACRIFICED! Why the hell would you do that?"

"Mr. McCormick, you have to understand, this prophecy—"

"Screw the prophecy, I have Kenny!"

"But—"

"NO! I refuse for this to happen!" He sighed. "What does this damn prophecy say, anyway?"

"This prophecy says that on the day that the stars align, a boy will be born and will be chosen to be sacrificed to Cthulhu." _That isn't all of it, though, _he thought. "Mr. McCormick, I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice." He knocked him and his wife unconscious then looked at Kenny, who was crying. "It's going to be over soon."

He went to the basement of the house, where all the members stood in a circle. The leader placed Kenny in the center of the circle, where he lit five candles. He faced the crowd.

"Tonight, we honor Cthulhu by sacrificing this child, Kenny McCormick." He laid Kenny down on the floor, where a black five pointed star was. "Now, let us read from the Necronomicon." He took out the book and flipped to a page. The cult started chanting:

"Helui emaglah Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn. In his house at R'lyeh, dead Cthulhu waits dreaming."

Mr. and Mrs. McCormick awoke and sneaked down to the basement, where they saw the ritual.

The cult leader took a knife from his pocket and aimed it at Kenny, who was still crying. "That is not dead which can eternal lie. And with strange aeons even death may die." He brought down the knife toward Kenny. The knife went into his chest, and blood spurted from the wound. Kenny was dead.

Mr. McCormick looked on in shock. "Oh my God! They killed Kenny!"

"You bastards!" his wife yelled.


	6. The Sunken City of R'lyeh

Chapter 6: The Sunken City of R'lyeh

Kenny woke up face down on the ground. He got up and looked around.

_Where am I? _he thought.

He saw that he was in a coast-line of mingled mud, ooze, and weedy masonry which could be nothing less the tangible substance of earth's supreme terror—the sunken city of R'lyeh. Monsters were flying everywhere.

Kenny looked down at himself. He was no longer a baby; he was 9 years old. He wondered how that happened. The last thing he remembered was chanting, a knife piercing his chest, blackness and then waking up here.

In the distance he saw jagged mountains with hieroglyphics on them. In the center of the mountains was a hideous monolith-crowned citadel where Cthulhu was buried. He walked up to them and looked. The hieroglyphics were ancient, looking like a dead language. below them was the phrase: "_Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn._" He didn't know what they meant, but the words echoed in his mind. He felt like he had heard them before.

All of a sudden, a bright light shone from the citadel. It shot into the sky, lighting up the heavens. Stars began to fall to the ground and take shape. Kenny began to hear chanting coming from the shapes that were solidifying into monstrous forms: "_That is not dead which can eternal lie,_ _and with strange aeons even death may die_." The light from the citadel stopped and began to crack. A shape was coming out of the stone. It had a scaly body, a squid-like head, and bat-like wings.

Cthulhu and the Old Ones had risen again!


	7. The Immortal Gift

Chapter 7: The Immortal Gift

Kenny backed away as the Cthulhu and the Old Ones came towards him, chanting.

"Stop!" Cthulhu yelled. Kenny stopped in his tracks and turned around, his face white.

"Y-yes?"

"What are you doing here, mortal, in the realm of R'lyeh?"

Kenny blinked. "I-I don't know. I just woke up here a few minutes ago."

Cthulhu scowled. "What do you mean?"

"The last thing I remember was chanting, a knife piercing my chest, and waking up here."

Cthulhu stared at him and turned to the Old Ones. He started whispering something. Kenny didn't quite hear what they were saying, but could hear snippets of "Kenny...chosen one...prophecy...immortal."

He turned back to Kenny. "Kenny McCormick, you are in the sunken city of R'lyeh. I am Cthulhu, the dark god."

Kenny frowned. "How did I get here?"

"You were sacrificed; you're dead."

"Dead? How?"

"The Cult of Cthulhu sacrificed you to me."

"Why?"

"You are the one spoke of in the prophecy-the immortal."

Kenny gulped. "Immortal? I'm not immortal."

"Not yet; you will be."

"How?"

"When you leave R'lyeh and go back to your world, you will be immortal. No mortal can be in R'lyeh; this place has made you immortal."

Kenny looked at Cthulhu. He couldn't believe what he was hearing: that some damn cult sacrificed him to this god, that there was a prophecy about him, and, worst of all, that he was immortal.

He looked Cthulhu in the eye. "How can I get back?"

"I will send you back. You have fulfilled part of the prophecy by freeing me, but not all. I will see you again, Kenny the immortal..."

He waved his hand, and Kenny vanished.


	8. Resurrection

Chapter 8: Resurrection

Back at the cult meeting, there was tension. The members were relieved that they sacrificed Kenny, but Mr. McCormick was worried. He rounded on the leader.

"What the hell were you thinking!"

"Mr. McCormick, please. Your son is fine; he's probably on his way back right now."

"On his way back? What are you talking about?"

"When we sacrificed him, your son went to the Sunken City of R'lyeh. There, he awoke the dark god Cthulhu, and gained the power of immortality."

"Immortality?"

"Yes; he can't die. Well, technically, he can. Every time he dies, though, he will be instantly resurrected. So, in a way, he is immortal."

Mr. McCormick was disgusted. "You know, I've already called the police. They'll be here any minute."

The leader grinned and walked away. Just then, there was a bright flash on the floor. When the light vanished, Kenny stood in the circle, fully healed and alive. His parents ran up to him.

"Kenny!"

"Hi, dad. What happened?"

He decided not to tell him. "Let's talk about it later, okay?"

The cult leader smiled. _Excellent! He doesn't remember a thing!_

"Kenny, you're...immortal."

Kenny grinned. "I know, dad. I'm not sure how, though."

When the cult leader heard this, he frowned. _Well, he remembers something. But at least he doesn't know how. Everything is going as I planned! And this is only part of the prophecy! The second will be fulfilled in time, when Cthulhu comes to destroy this world!_

The door burst open. "Police! Freeze!" they said, aiming their guns at the members...and Mr. McCormick.

The leader froze. _Son of a bitch!_

"Alright, let's get them to jail!" one cop said. They handcuffed the members, the leader, and Kenny's parents.

"Wait!" Mr. McCormick said. "You're making a big mistake!"

The cop handcuffed him and his wife.

"You should have thought about that when you joined this cult." he said, as he put them in the car and drove off.

No one noticed Kenny sneak out of the house. He ran home and went upstairs to his room, crying.


	9. Kenny Dies

Chapter 9: Kenny Dies

A week later, Mr. McCormick and his wife were released from jail. They went straight home and saw Kenny lying on his bed, reading. He looked up when they came in.

"Hi, mom. Hi, dad. Out of jail, I see."

They nodded their heads and left the room.

Kenny sighed, closed his book and went downstairs. He passed his parents, who were sitting on the couch, and went outside. His friends, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh and Eric Cartman were there waiting for him.

"There you are, Kenny," said Stan.

Kenny smiled. He enjoyed hanging out with his friends, who were all the same age as him and went to the same elementary school. They walked to the bus stop and started talking.

"Hey Kenny, you wanna hang out with me today?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Maybe after school, you can come over."

All of a sudden a car spun out of control and rammed into Kenny, killing him. Stan and Kyle looked on in shock.

"Oh my God! They killed Kenny!" said Stan.

"You bastards!" replied Kyle.

Back at home, Mrs. McCormick clutched her abdomen in pain. A few minutes later, she gave birth to a baby Kenny. _How could this have happened? _she thought. She took Kenny to his room, placed him in his parka that lay on the bed and zipped it up. Mr. McCormick came in and looked at her.

"We should have never gone to that cult meeting," she said. They walked out the room and closed the door.


	10. Eight Years Later

Chapter 10: Eight Years Later

It has been eight years since Mr. McCormick and his wife went to the cult meeting and Kenny received his immortality. Now, he was a 17 year old junior in high school, ready to go on to his senior year. His friends were as well.

The last day of school was in a few days, and Kenny was happy. He went over to Stan, who was sitting on a bench.

"Hey, Stan."

Stan looked over at Kenny.

"Hey, Kenny. What are you doing over summer?"

"Oh, not much. I'm really excited that school is out for the summer."

"Yeah. me too." He smiled and walked away.

His mom was waiting for him when he got home. "Hi, Kenny. How was school?"

"It was fine, mom. Only a few more days until summer! I'm really excited!"

"That's nice, Kenny. I'm making some lunch, do you want any?"

"I'll be down in a bit."

He went up to his room and called Kyle.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kyle, how are you?"

"Oh, fine. Stan came over; he wants all of us to hang out this weekend."

"Cool. I'll be there," he said, and hung up.

He went downstairs and turned on the television. "And in the news tonight, a cult in South Park, the Cult of Cthulhu, who were convicted of attempted murder of a baby eight years ago have escaped from jail. They are considered armed and dangerous."

Kenny's mom came in and saw the news report. She gasped and dropped the plate of food she was holding. "Oh, no."


	11. Attempted Kidnapping

Chapter 11: Attempted Kidnapping

Kenny looked at his mother, who looked at the news report.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

She looked at him. "What? Oh, nothing." She left and went upstairs. Stuart was in their room, watching television.

"Hi, honey. What's up?"

"I saw on the news that the cult members escaped from jail."

"Yeah, I heard that too."

"What will we do? Will they try to take Kenny away again?"

Stuart sighed. "I really don't know what the hell happened that night; I was really drunk. I do remember that the leader took Kenny and sacrificed him, but that's about it."

Carol walked up to Stuart. "They might try and get Kenny again, but...what would they want with him now?"

"I don't know. Let's keep a close eye on Kenny from now on."

A few seconds later, they heard a crash from downstairs. They rushed downstairs to find the cult leader grab Kenny. Kenny saw his dad and yelled for help. Stuart rushed at the cult leader, punching him and knocking him to the ground. The cult leader growled, got up and took out a knife from his pocket. He stabbed Stuart in the chest. He gasped and fell to the ground.

Carol ran to the kitchen and called 911. An operator came on the other line. "911, what's your emergency?"

"The Cult of Cthulhu is at my house! They're kidnapping my son and stabbed by husband!"

"The Cult of Cthulhu? They just broke out of jail."

"Yes, and now they're at my house!"

"All right, we'll be there as soon as we can."

Carol hung up and ran back in the living room. The cult leader was struggling with Kenny, who kicked the leader in the groin. He groaned and fell over but not before he picked up his knife and threw it at Carol. The knife dug into her chest. She gagged and fell to the floor. Kenny ran to his mom and felt her pulse. It was there, but weak. He checked his dad's, and it was the same.

He heard a siren in the distance and ran outside. A police car showed up seconds later and a cop got out.

"Please help me, my parents have been stabbed in the chest!"

The cop raced in the house and saw the scene. He grabbed the cult leader, handcuffed him, and put him in the car. He took out his radio.

"We have a problem here, an attempted kidnapping and a homicide. We need an ambulance." He put his radio away and walked up to Kenny. "You okay, kid?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." he stared at the cop. "Will my parents be okay?"

The cop sighed. "They'll be fine. Why don't you tell me just what the hell happened here!"


	12. Aftermath

Chapter 12: Aftermath

Kenny told the cop what happened. "I was sitting on the couch watching television when I heard this crash from the front door. I looked up and saw a man in back robes come toward me. I knew he was the cult leader because I saw his picture on TV. Before I knew it, he had grabbed me and started dragging me out the door. I called for my parents and then dad came and punched the leader, who then took out a knife and stabbed him in the chest. Mom called 911, and then I kicked the leader in the nuts. After that, he threw the knife at mom and it went into here chest! That's when you came along."

The cop was silent for a minute. "I see," he said. "Well, we've called an ambulance here." It drove up as he said that. "There it is now."

The paramedics got stretchers out and put Kenny's parents on them. Kenny watched as it drove away.

"They're going to the hospital for treatment," the cop told Kenny. He looked at the cult leader. "He's going away for a long time; he won't bother you anymore."

"Why did he try to kidnap me?" Kenny asked.

The cop shook his head. "No idea. Well, I'm off. If you want to come and see your parents, that's fine. They'll be out in a few days."

Kenny thought about it. "I think I'll just stay here."

The cop nodded his head and drove off.


	13. Mysterion Rising

Chapter 13: Mysterion Rising

Kenny went inside the house after talking to the cop. He had mentioned everything to him, except one last thing that the leader said stuck in his mind. _You are connected to the cult in a way more than you know_. What did that mean? How was he connected to the cult? Were his parents involved in it? If so, how? He sighed and turned on the TV. A news report was on about what happened that night. Kenny sighed and changed the channel. Another new report was on about crime in South Park.

"Crime in South Park has risen by 50 percent these past few weeks. Banks are being robbed, people are getting murdered and many other laws are being broken. Also, a dangerous cult in South Park has recently escaped from jail and has recently attempted to murder and kidnap a teenager, Kenny McCormick. His parents have been stabbed and are in the hospital right now." Kenny turned off the television.

"I've had it! The Cult of Cthulhu escaped from jail, stabbed my parents which are now in the hospital, and there is a bunch of crime in the city! Well, not any more! I have a power, and I'm going to use it! From now on, I'm dedicating my life to fighting crime in this city! I shall be the superhero known as...Mysterion!"

He went upstairs to his room, pulled out some clothes and started making a costume. After a few minutes, he came up with a suit that was made of lavender and had a green 'M' on it. There was a thin black belt with a dark gray buckle. He made brown boots on his feet, green gloves for his hands and a dark blue cloak for wrapping around his neck that had a bright green question mark on top. Finally, he had a black half-mask on that covered his face from the bridge of the nose up. When he was done making the costume, he put it on and looked in the mirror. He looked like Batman, complete with mask, cape and utility belt.

"I guess it's time for Mysterion to make his debut entrance," he said in a deep, gravelly voice. He went to his window, jumped down on the lawn and ran off into town. He walked toward City Hall when he heard a woman screaming. He ran up to an alley where he saw a criminal mugging a teenager. The criminal punched her, and she started bleeding.

"Let her go!" he yelled.

The mugger stopped and turned to face Mysterion. "Well, what do we have here? Some teenager playing superhero." He walked toward Mysterion and pulled out a gun. "Bug off, kid, before I really screw you up."

Mysterion ran and kicked the mugger's hand, knocking away the gun. The mugger snarled and pulled out a knife. He took a stab at Mysterion, but Mysterion ducked and punched him in the chest. The force of the blow knocked the mugger off his feet. Mysterion picked him up and slammed him against the wall, knocking him unconscious.

Mysterion ran to the woman, who was huddled up against the wall. "You're safe now, ma'am."

The girl got up."Thank you."

"It's nothing."

"So what are you, some sort of superhero?"

Mysterion said nothing. He heard the police coming and started to leave.

"Wait!"

He turned around. "Yes?"

"My name's Tammy Warner. Will I see you again? What's you name?"

"I am Mysterion."

Tammy was about to say more, but he was gone.


	14. Who is Mysterion?

Chapter 14: Who is Mysterion?

A few days later, Kenny was on the way to the hospital to see his parents. Ever since Mysterion made his appearance on the street, everyone was talking about him, even the police. When he got to the hospital, he went upstairs to a room. His parents were lying on a hospital bed, recovering from their wounds.

"Hey, mom, dad. How are you?"

Stuart sighed. "We're fine, son. The doctor said we'll be out of here in a few days. That shooting sure did a number on us."

"Did you hear about that superhero, Mysterion?"

"Yeah, we did. It's pretty cool that he's protecting the city of South Park."

A news report came on while they were talking. "Last night, an incredible story of an unknown child in South Park who has taken to the streets in an effort to fight crime. But who exactly is... Mysterion? "

Kenny grinned. His mom looked at him. "What?"

"Oh, nothing."

The news report went on. "Curious crowds in the town of South Park, Colorado. They've brought binoculars and camera phones trying to get a shot of a mysterious superhero."

"Uh, he was dressed mostly in black with a kind of... cloak. He jumped down from the fire escape stairs, and then he just ran off. We barely got a look at him." a man said.

Another man was interviewed. "Well I, think he's kind of a symbol for the town, you know? A symbol that everyone who's sick of crime can rally behind."

The news reporter came back on. "As hundreds of people to try and get a glimpse of the superhero, one question remains: Who is Mysterion?"

Kenny's grin widened. He was about to say something when the news reporter said something else. "And in other news, the cult leader who was caught a few days ago has escaped—again."

Kenny's jaw dropped. "WHAT?"

"Officer Barbrady, who was in charge of the arrest, had this to say:"

The camera cut to Officer Barbrady. "This is the second goddamn time this has happened! We will find this son of a bitch and put him in jail—again."

"If anyone sees the cult leader, please call the police station immediately."

Kenny stood up. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"That's OK, Kenny. We'll see you in a few days."

Kenny walked out of the hospital. "I think it's time for Mysterion to pay a visit to the police station."


	15. Questions

Chapter 15: Questions

Kenny ran home and changed into his Mysterion costume. He jumped out the window and ran down the street. He passed a newspaper headline: "WHO IS MYSTERION?"

_I could no longer sit by and watch as my city became a cesspool of crime_, he thought. _I have lived in South Park all my life._ _I decided it was up to me to keep this town safe. _He looked at City Hall and climbed up a rain gutter. _Nobody at school knows my double life. To them, I'm just another high school student. But tonight, I am Mysterion. _He jumped through a window and into the police station.

"Mysterion, thank God you've come. What news do you have?" Commissioner Yates asked.

"I'm here about the Cult of Cthulhu. Where is their leader?"

"We don't know; we've been looking for him everywhere."

"What does he want?"

"While he was in jail, he kept mumbling about some dark god called Cthulhu and how he'll soon rise again. He also said that a Chosen One from some sort of prophecy will release him somehow."

"I see," said Mysterion. "And how exactly is that going to happen?"

"We're not sure; it could be a hoax. These cult members are all insane."

"Have you caught them before?"

"Yes, eight years ago. They were having a meeting in Jim McElroy's house. A man named Stuart McCormick called and told us that the cult had sacrificed a baby."

Mysterion stared at him. "What?"

The police chief noticed the urgency in Mysterion's voice. "We went over there and arrested the cult, including Mr. McCormick and his wife. We looked for the kid, but he was gone."

Mysterion was silent for a moment. _My parents were involved in this cult...but why? Who was the baby the cult sacrificed?_

"Mysterion? What is it?" the commissioner asked. Mysterion looked up.

"Nothing. Thank you for your time, officer. I think I've got all I came for." He jumped out the window and was gone.


	16. A Kiss

Chapter 16: A Kiss

As soon as Mysterion left the police station, he heard a yell. He looked down the street and saw Tammy Warner, cornered by a man. He inched toward her.

"You're pretty. How about a kiss?"

He grabbed hold of her and she struggled, yelling. "Help! Somebody help!"

Mysterion came out of nowhere, kicking the man in the head. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

Tammy turned to Mysterion. "Thanks for saving me again, Mysterion. He tried to rape me."

"It's what I do," he said.

"Is it alright if I thank you properly this time?" she asked.

Mysterion frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

She brought her lips to his and kissed him. Mysterion couldn't help but blush. After a minute, she pulled away.

"That is what I mean. Well, I'll see you around."

Mysterion watched as she left, still blushing. _She is pretty_, he thought. He turned and walked toward the hospital. He had some questions for his parents.


	17. The Truth?

Chapter 17: The Truth?

Mr. and Mrs. McCormick were sleeping soundly. Suddenly, a noise from the window woke them.

"What the hell was that?" Stuart yelled. He looked at the window and froze. Mysterion was sitting on the windowsill, looking at them. "What the hell do you want, Mysterion?"

"Ten years ago you were arrested for being in some kind of cult."

Stuart looked at his wife. "We've been arrested lots of times, Mysterion."

"What is the Cult of Cthulhu?"

The parents looked at each other, white-faced. They looked back at Mysterion.

"Oh, that thing. No, we weren't in that stupid group. They just used to offer free beer at their meetings, so we would go," Stuart said.

"What happened at those meetings?" Mysterion demanded.

"Trust us, we don't remember. I know it sounds hard to believe, but we were actually really drunk the entire time." _We actually do remember, we just don't want to tell you_. _We can't. If you knew what we did..._

Mysterion stared at his parents. He knew about their drinking habits, and that they would do anything for beer. "I don't find that hard to believe at all."_ I have a feeling they're not telling me everything.  
><em>

Carol spoke up. "I swear, we haven't been back to their meetings ever since."

"These people still meet? Where?" he asked harshly.

"Jim McElroy's house. They used to meet every Friday night; I think they still do." Carol said.

With that, Mysterion was gone.


	18. Dreams

Chapter 18: Dreams

Kenny went to his room, took off his costume, and got in bed. A few minutes later, he was asleep.

_He was in a dark room. People were in black robes, chanting. A knife came down and everything went black. A few minutes later, he was in the city of R'lyeh. The Old Ones came toward him, chanting in a strange language. _

_He heard voices whispering to him. "Come to us...you are chosen...connected..."  
><em>

_Kenny turned his head and saw Cthulhu, the dark god.  
><em>

_"I told you I would see you soon, Kenny the immortal. The prophecy is not yet fulfilled. I will come to Earth soon to destroy it, and you will help me. All I need is your blood."_

_He walked toward Kenny, who backed away. One of Cthulhu's tentacles came toward Kenny and sank into his chest like a leech, sucking his blood. A few seconds later, it retracted. Kenny yelled in pain..._

...and woke up in bed the next day, screaming. Kenny was breathing hard and sweating. He looked at his chest and found that there was no hole. Cthulhu hadn't sucked his blood; it was just a dream.

_Kenny...Kenny..._

Kenny looked around. He thought he heard someone call his name, but there was no one in his room. He got out of bed and went to the sink, splashing water on his face_._

_What the hell was that?_ he thought. _That dream seemed so...real._

He got dressed and went downstairs when he heard the doorbell ring. He went to the door and opened it. When he saw who it was, he smiled.

"Hi, Stan. What are you doing here?"

"I came over to hang out. So, what are you doing today?"

"Oh, not much. Just had this weird-ass dream. I'm not sure what it was about but..."

He stopped talking. Stan looked at Kenny.

"Kenny? Dude, what's wrong?"

_He saw Cthulhu coming toward him, eyes blazing. "You are destined to fulfill the prophecy...Kenny..." He ran toward Kenny with superhuman speed, screeching._

"Kenny? Kenny, are you okay?"

Kenny looked at Stan. "Uh...yeah, I'm fine. Hey, I'm not really feeling good. Maybe you can come over some other time."

Stan looked at him. "Yeah, I understand. If you're not feeling well, I'll see you tomorrow."

After Stan had left, he went up to his room._ What the hell is wrong with me? _he thought._  
><em>


	19. Another Plot

Chapter 19: Another Plot

At Jim McElroy's house, the Cult of Cthulhu was coming up with another plot. The cult members were waiting for their leader, who was on the phone with someone.

"Yes?" he said.

A voice on the other line spoke. "Kenny McCormick has been having dreams. His other powers are beginning to awaken."

The leader grinned. "Excellent. The dreams, what are they about?"

"I'm not sure, but I think they're about Cthulhu and R'lyeh."

"Those dreams mean that Cthulhu is getting ready to take over Earth."

"When will this happen?"

"Soon. You have done well; keep a close eye on him." He hung up and turned to the members.

"These past few weeks I have been attempting to kidnap Kenny McCormick, but I have failed. My spy has told me that his other powers are starting to manifest. This means that Cthulhu will rise very soon."

"How will he come to Earth?" a cult member asked.

"We need Kenny. His blood will unleash the god."

"How can we get to him, though?"

The leader grinned. "I have a plan..."


	20. Powers

Chapter 20: Powers

Kenny was at Stan's house with Kyle, talking. Stan was telling Kyle about Mysterion.

"What do you think of Mysterion, Kyle?"

Kyle sighed. "Honestly, I think that it's great having someone from South Park protecting the town from criminals. What do you think, Kenny?"

Kenny grinned. "I think Mysterion is doing a great job."

"Does he have any superpowers?" asked Stan.

Kenny hesitated. He did have a power, but if he told them what it was, they would suspect who Mysterion was.

"You know...I'm not sure if he does or not. There are some superheroes that have a power, like Spider-Man, and then there are some that don't, like Batman."

Kyle and Stan looked at each other then back at Kenny. "Well, if he does have powers, maybe he'll use them soon."

All of a sudden, Kenny felt a pain in his hand. He looked at it and saw black smoke coming from his palm. He closed his hand and the smoke vanished. He also heard Kyle's thoughts and knew everything about him.

"Hey, guys...I have to go home, I'll see you tomorrow."

Stan and Kyle nodded to Kenny as he left.

When Kenny got home, he ran up to his room and looked in the mirror. His hands were covered in smoke, which solidified into a scythe. His eyes widened as he swung it around expertly. He closed his eyes and the darkness around his hands vanished. He experimented a bit longer and found out that he could release lightning from his hands.

_It looks like I have more super powers. This is actually really cool!_

He never noticed the person standing outside, who smirked and walked away._  
><em>


	21. The Necronomicon

Chapter 21: The Necronomicon

Kenny was tossing and turning in his sleep, dreaming about Cthulhu.

_Kenny was in R'lyeh, looking at Cthulhu. Cthulhu saw him and walked toward him. Kenny gulped._

_"What do you want with me, Cthulhu?"_

_"I told you that you have another part of the prophecy to fulfill. That will come soon."_

_"What prophecy? What does this have to do with me?"_

_"Everything," said Cthulhu. "Your powers are a part of it." _

_"Why do I have these powers?"_

_"You will find out soon. I will come soon to destroy your world; you cannot stop me. It has been foretold in the Necronomicon." _

_He came closer, and Kenny backed away. "You can't do that...I won't let you!"_

_"Foolish boy. Everything will come to pass." His eyes turned blood red as he opened his mouth to expose fangs and screeched at Kenny._

Kenny woke up in bed, panting. He looked around and got out of bed, opening the curtains. He looked out at South Park.

_I've been having these dreams more and more. What do they mean? Cthulhu, or whatever his name is, mentioned the Necronomicon. I think I've heard that name before, but where?_ He sighed. _I'll have to tell my friends sooner or later. _

His mind made up, he left the house and went over to Stan's. He knocked on the door, and Stan opened it. He smiled when he saw Kenny.

"Hey, Kenny. What's up?"

"Can I talk to you really quick?"

"Yeah, come on in."

Stan led Kenny into the family room, where he saw Kyle sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Kenny. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you two something."

Stan and Kyle looked at Kenny. "What is it?"

"Have you ever heard of the Necronomicon or Cthulhu?"

Kyle and Stan raised their eyebrows and looked at each other. "No, we haven't. Why do you ask?"

"Lately I've been having these dreams about Cthulhu, some sort of dark god. In my dream, he mentioned the Necronomicon, whatever that is."

"The Necronomicon...I've never heard of it," said Kyle. "Let's look it up on the computer."

They went to the computer and logged on to the Internet.

"Let's see...Necronomicon...here it is," Stan said. "The Necronomicon contains an account of the Old Ones, their history, and the means for summoning them. It is used by cults around the world, most notably the Cult of Cthulhu."

He looked at Kenny. "Sounds like a book that Voldemort would use to depend on summoning spells."

Kyle chuckled. "Yeah, totally. I'll just wave my wand, say '_Accio Cthulhu_' and see if he appears!"

Kenny laughed and cleared his throat. "Thanks. Just wanted to tell you about these dreams."

"How long have you had them?"

"They just started a few weeks ago, and I've been dreaming ever since. Not sure why, though," he said as he headed for the door. "I'll see you later, guys."

Stan and Kyle waved goodbye as Kenny left, walking down the street.


	22. Fire

Chapter 22: Fire

In a building in downtown South Park, the cult leader was setting up gasoline and bombs to start a fire.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" the spy said.

The cult leader smiled. "Yes. When Kenny, or rather Mysterion, comes to stop this fire, I will knock him out and take him to our lair."

"What will you do then?"

"I will take some of his blood and offer it to Cthulhu. Then he will rise again!"

"Are you sure your plan will work?"

"My plan is perfect! How dare you insult the perfectness of my perfect plan!"

"He'll probably escape again!"

"Yes...and after that..I'll try again. You have to pay attention when you're at the meetings."

"Do you want me to reveal my identity?" the spy asked.

The cult leader thought for a minute. "Not yet," he replied. "In time. Now get ready; no doubt he will be here soon."

* * *

><p>Kenny was walking home from Stan's when he heard a noise coming from a building. He ran downtown and saw a building on fire.<p>

"What the hell was that?" someone yelled.

Police and firemen came to the scene and heard screaming from inside. "There's someone in there!" one yelled.

Kenny knew he would need his Mysterion identity for this. He ran to an alley and pulled off his parka, his Mysterion costume underneath.

"Look! It's Mysterion!" someone yelled.

Mysterion rushed into the building. It was blazing hot; fire and smoke was everywhere. He looked around and saw where the screaming was coming from upstairs. He ran upstairs and looked around. The screaming came from inside a room, so he kicked the door open. Two people were surrounded by flames. Mysterion ran inside and grabbed them, but one whirled around and punched him in the chest. Mysterion doubled over in pain but held his ground. He looked up and gasped.

"You!"

The leader smiled. "Hello, Kenny. It's been a long time."

"How do you know my identity?"

"My spy has been following you everywhere," he said, indicating the person to his left.

Mysterion looked at the cult leader. "What do you want with me?"

"You'll find out. We want your blood so Cthulhu can rise again...now."

He lunged toward Mysterion with a knife. Mysterion grabbed the leader's hand and twisted it, making him dropping the knife but not before it cut Mysterion's finger. Mysterion punched the leader and then kicked him in the chest. He grunted then fell to the ground.

The leader grabbed a detonator. "You're too late, Kenny. When I push this button, the entire place will blow!"

Mysterion raised an eyebrow. "And you are doing this why?"

"When we were fighting, I cut you on the finger. Your blood is on the knife now, which will revive Cthulhu! We don't need you anymore! Goodbye, Kenny!"

He pushed the button, but nothing happened. Confused, he walked over to the bomb and looked at it. The timer had stopped.

"Something's wrong. It should have gone off by now."

Taking advantage of this, Mysterion punched the leader. He crashed through the window, and fell to the pavement. The spy jumped out also, dropping the knife on the floor. Mysterion looked at the bomb. There was a beeping noise and then silence.

"Oh, shit."

BOOM! The bomb exploded, causing debris to fall from the ceiling. Mysterion dived through the window and did a back flip, landing on the pavement. The building started to collapse, causing Mysterion to move out of the way. He looked at the place to where the leader fell, but saw no one.

The cult leader and his spy were gone.


	23. Ultimatum

Chapter 23: Ultimatum

The cult leader and the spy ran back to the house where the meeting was. He punched his fist against the wall.

"Darn it; it didn't work! We failed to kidnap him again! What are we doing wrong?"

The spy sighed. "Maybe you're not trying hard enough. I've read a lot of superhero comics, and it's very hard to catch the hero by himself."

The leader looked at the spy. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you need to go after the ones he cares about most. I know he cares about his friends and family; maybe you could kidnap them instead."

The leader smiled. "That just might work. Who should we kidnap, though?"

The spy grinned. "From what I've seen, he cares deeply about his parents, his friends Stan and Kyle, and his love interest Tammy. If we kidnap them, he'll have no choice but to come here...and then you could perform the ritual, which will enable Cthulhu to rise again!"

* * *

><p>Kenny ran home and fell on his bed, exhausted. He didn't expect the leader to have a spy that would learn his identity. Worse, the spy seemed to know a lot about him. What would the leader do next? If he summoned Cthulhu, the world would be in chaos. He sighed and buried his head in his hands.<p>

_First attempted kidnapping, now this_. What did they mean? Cthulhu said that his powers were part of some prophecy and he needed to find out what it was. _Why do I have these powers? How did I get them? _

_You will find out soon, Kenny..._

Kenny looked up with a start. He thought he heard Cthulhu, but maybe it was just his imagination. He went downstairs and turned on the TV. A news report was on about the fire downtown.

"In the news tonight, the leader of the Cult of Cthulhu started a fire in a building earlier this evening. Mysterion came and the two started to fight. The building exploded shortly after, causing Mysterion and the leader to jump out the window. The leader has not been seen since."

Kenny turned off the TV and heard the doorbell ring. He opened it and saw Kyle, Stan and Tammy standing there.

"Hi, guys. What are you doing here?"

"We just wanted to hang out for a while. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I was just about to head over to the hospital to see my parents. Do you want to come?"

"Sure, we'd love to."

Kenny followed his friends outside, locked the door, and headed to the hospital. When they got there, they walked in and saw Mr. and Mrs. McCormick. Kenny walked up to them.

"Hi mom, dad. How are you?"

"We're fine, Kenny. I see you brought friends."

"This is Stan, Kyle and Tammy. You've met them before."

"When will you get out?" Stan asked.

"The doctor is letting us out tomorrow. We're almost healed and..."

They were interrupted with a loud crash. Kenny looked up and saw a hole in the ceiling. A helicopter was flying above them, which dropped a net and caught Kyle, Stan, Tammy and the McCormicks. They screamed his name as they were hoisted up onto the helicopter. Kenny saw the face of the cult leader in the cockpit. He ran to grab the net, but it was no use. The helicopter flew away as Kenny watched helplessly.

The phone rang in the hallway and Kenny picked it up.

"Hello?"

The voice of the cult leader answered, sending chills down Kenny's spine. "Hello, Kenny. It's nice to talk to you again."

"What have you done with my friends?"

"I gave them a lift, Kenny. They're at my place now."

"What do you want with them, you bastard?"

"It's not what I want with them, but what I want with you. You're going to fulfill the prophecy tonight, whether you want to or not. Come to Jim McElroy's house tonight at midnight. I'll be waiting, Mysterion."

The phone went dead.


	24. Unmasked

Chapter 24: Unmasked

Kenny changed into his Mysterion costume and ran out of the hospital, furious. The cult leader had kidnapped his family and his best friends, and he expected to trick Kenny into saving his friends so that he could fulfill some prophecy.

_What is this prophecy? What does it have to do with me? Whatever it is, I'll get some answers at the meeting._

He ran downtown, determined to save his friends.

* * *

><p>At Jim McElroy's house, the cult leader had Stuart, Carol, Kyle, Tammy and Stan tied to chairs. They were struggling to get free.<p>

"Dude, this is pretty fucked up right here," Stan said. "Who are you?"

"I am Jim McElroy, the leader of the Cult of Cthulhu. I have kidnapped you so that you can be bait."

"Bait for what?"

"Oh, bait for Mysterion...or Kenny, to be precise."

Kyle gasped. "Kenny can't be Mysterion. He's not the superhero type."

"Oh believe me, he is. I have something special planned for him."

He untied Tammy and threw her into the next room. "And I have something special planned for her, also."

Just then, Mysterion came crashing though the window. "Let them go! Now!"

"Oh, Mysterion, how nice of you to join us...or should I say, Kenny McCormick!" He punched Mysterion and knocked him to the ground, taking off his mask.

Stan, Kyle, and Kenny's parents gasped and yelled, "Kenny! You're Mysterion!"

Kenny turned to face them. "Yes, it's true. I'm Mysterion, the protector of South Park."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt, but I guess that doesn't matter now."

"Nothing matters now, Kenny. You cannot save them, not even with all your powers. I will make you fulfill the prophecy, even if I have to kill you again." the leader said.

"Look, I don't know what this prophecy is, but let my friends go!" Kenny yelled.

Carol and Stuart gasped, and Kyle turned to Kenny, curious. "You have powers, Kenny?"

Kenny sighed. "Yes, I do have superpowers."

"What are they?"

"I can release lightning from my hands, have the powers of death and...I can't die."

"Can't die? As in...immortal?"

"Yes."

Kyle grinned. "So what? I think it would be pretty cool not to die."

Kenny grabbed Kyle by the shirt. "Pretty cool? Do you know what it feels like to be stabbed? To be shot? Decapitated? Torn apart? Burned? Run over? It's not pretty cool, Kyle, it fucking hurts!"

"Kenny, Kenny, calm down!"

He let go of Kyle and turned to the leader. "Where's Tammy?"

"She's in the next room. I have a surprise for her, but first...you must die!"

He lunged at Kenny, trying to stab him with a knife. Kenny kicked the knife away and it spun in the air, landing on the floor. He didn't notice someone pick it up and grab him, putting the knife to his throat.

"Don't move," the spy said.

Kenny grabbed the spy's hand and tossed the spy across the room, who crashed into the wall. He jumped on the spy's chest and took off the mask. Who he saw surprised him.

"No...it can't be!"

The spy was Tammy.


	25. Fulfilling the Prophecy

Chapter 25: Fulfilling the Prophecy

Kenny looked at Tammy, shocked.

"Tammy? You're the spy?"

Tammy smirked. "Yes, I am. I was the one who's been spying on you each night."

"But why? I thought we loved each other!"

Tammy's smirked widened. "Are you that stupid? I was just using you so that I could tell the leader what you were doing!" She looked at the leader. "Shall we proceed with the ritual?"

The leader nodded. Tammy ran at Kenny, throwing a punch, but Kenny blocked it, twisted her around and put her in a headlock. He looked at the leader. "Tell me what this prophecy is about now! What does this have to do with me? Why do I have these powers?"

The leader sighed. "This prophecy is one we've waited for about a millennium. It tells about the return of the dark god Cthulhu, and the one chosen to release him from the city of R'lyeh. You, Kenny McCormick, are the chosen one."

"How did I get these powers?"

"When you were born, we sacrificed you on the altar to Cthulhu. You went to the city of R'lyeh and gained the power of immortality...and the rest of Cthulhu's powers."

"You sacrificed me when I was only a baby? Why?"

The leader nodded to his parents. "Ask them. They're the ones who brought you to us."

Kenny looked at the leader and then at his parents. "Explain."

"We didn't know what we were getting into!" said Stuart. "We only wanted free beer!"

"You mean to tell me that you sacrificed me so that you could get free beer? What the heck is wrong with you? What are you, beer-obsessed child-sacrificing maniacs? You disgust me."

He turned back to the leader. "I assume you're going to kill me again to resurrect Cthulhu? You know that won't work...you're the ones who made me immortal, remember?"

"Who said anything about killing you? We just need your blood," the leader said, nodding to Tammy. She kneed Kenny in the groin and cut his finger as he fell to the ground. The leader took the knife and held in in front of the inverted pentacle on the floor. "We offer this blood to the dark god, Cthulhu." He lowered the knife to the inverted pentacle and started chanting. "_That is not dead which can eternal lie, and with strange aeons even death may die." _

The blood on the knife wobbled and fell on the center of the inverted pentacle with a splash. The prophecy had been fulfilled.


	26. Cthulhu

Chapter 26: Cthulhu

As the blood soaked into the inverted pentacle, the room began to shake. Black fog began to fill the room, forming a shape in the center. When the fog disappeared, Cthulhu stood in the center of the room. He looked around.

"Finally I am free! Who has awakened me?"

The leader bowed. "Dark Lord Cthulhu, it is I who has freed you. I have used the blood of the Chosen One, Kenny McCormick."

Cthulhu's eyes widened. "Kenny? So, he has fulfilled the prophecy. Excellent."

He looked down at Kenny. They all backed up against the wall, feeling the evil energy Cthulhu had. Cthulhu smiled. "Come now, Kenny, do not be afraid. You have freed me, after all."

"I...I didn't mean to."

Cthulhu ignored him and looked at his friends. "I have come to destroy this world, and you or your friends cannot stop me. It's time to say goodbye to your world, Kenny." He waved his hand and Kenny and his friends vanished. Laughing evilly, he blasted a hole in the wall and walked outside, ready to destroy South Park.

* * *

><p>Kenny and his friends woke up in the Sunken City of R'lyeh and looked around.<p>

"Dude, where the fuck are we?" asked Stan.

"I don't know, but I feel like...I've...been here before." replied Kenny.

As they were talking, the Old Ones came toward them, chanting. Kenny, Stan and Kyle screamed and ran, the Old Ones chasing them. They ran until they reached a cliff. Stan looked down but couldn't see the bottom.

"Oh, shit!"

"You guys, I want to go home," Kyle whined.

"We all want to go home, Kyle. I don't think we're gonna last very long out here."

"Look, maybe we should just a place to hid and wait for help."

"What help, dude? Nobody in the real world even knows we're here."

Kenny looked down the cliff and backed away. "Alright, you guys hide as long as you can. I'll try and find help."

"How, dude?"

"Kenny, what the hell are you doing?" Kyle asked.

"I'm going to try to get you all out of here. If this works. Or, I could be wrong." He ran toward the cliff and jumped, only to be impaled by spikes at the bottom. "Ow! That fucking hurts!" He moaned a few times and died.

"Oh my God, Kenny killed himself!"

"You bastard!"

They turned around and walked away from the ledge, hoping Kenny would find a way to rescue them.


	27. Cthulhu's Massacre

Chapter 27: Cthulhu's Massacre

Kenny woke up in bed and checked himself to see if he was alright. Satisfied, he pulled back the covers and opened the closet. He picked out a Mysterion costume and ran outside. He had to stop Cthulhu and needed to know how. Fortunately, he knew someone who could give him the information.

At Henrietta's house, the Goth Kids were sitting on her rug in her room, smoking.

"This freaking sucks! We worshiped and prayed to Cthulhu, went to all the cult meetings, but life is still totally freaking gay," the goth leader said.

"How do I fight him?" Mysterion sat at the window, looking at the Goth Kids.

"Cthulhu isn't alive or dead, alright?"

"Tell me what that means!"

Henrietta grabbed the Necronomicon and opened it. "Alright, look. The Necronomicon is an account of the Old Ones, their history, and the means for summoning them."

"Old Ones?"

"Dark deities that existed before men. It was written by the mad prince Abdul Al-Kazred in 700 Anno Domini, who knew of the nightmare city of R'lyeh, which fell from the stars and exists beneath the sea. And, in another dimension. Cthulhu and other beings are from this city, but for years cultists tried to bring them into our world. "

"And what about Cthulhu's power? Why can't Old Ones die?"

"The only thing that can destroy an immortal... is another immortal."

Mysterion stared at Henrietta, shocked. He left without another word and ran downtown. Cthulhu was there, along with the cult leader. He destroyed buildings and homes before turning his attention to Justin Bieber.

_Baby, baby, baby oooh_  
><em>Like baby, baby, baby nooo<em>  
><em>Like baby, baby, baby oooh<em>  
><em>I thought you'd always be mine (mine) <em>

As Justin Bieber sang, Cthulhu reached down, grabbed him off the stage and held him between his fingers.

"Yep, that's him. So long, Justin Bieber, you little douchebag!" the cult leader yelled.

Cthulhu pressed on Justin Bieber's skull and he died instantly.

A reporter was at the scene instantly. "The dark god Cthulhu continues his rampage of destruction and terror, and there seems to be no hope for man. I'm joined now by a supposed team member of Cthulhu, the leader of the Cult of Cthulhu."

The cult leader grinned. "It isn't just Cthulhu, Mr. Reporter. He's merely a small piece of the Cult of Cthulhu, who will continue to fight for good and justice."

"Good and justice? Justin Bieber and most of his fans have just been massacred! Justin Bieber haters around the world are celebrating his death by burning posters, busts and pretty much anything Bieber they can lay their hands on! It's a riot!"

Just then, a Justin Bieber hater took the microphone from the reporter, took darts and threw them at a dartboard. The darts landed on the words HATE BABY SONG. The Justin Bieber hater yelled into the microphone, "Take THAT, Justin Bieber!" He handed the microphone back to the reporter and walked off.

"Yes, the Cult of Cthulhu is happy to help," the cult leader continued, ignoring the interruption. "We do not need thanks for our deeds. We do not want gifts, all we want is for people to buy our Cult of Cthulhu T-Shirts for $14.95."

As soon as he saw Mysterion, he gasped. "How? Cthulhu sent you away to the Sunken City of R'lyeh!"

Mysterion ignored him and approached Cthulhu. "You banished me but I'm back! What does that make me?"

"Kenny McCormick. I knew you would get out. What is it you want?"

"Only an immortal can kill an immortal! Bring back my friends!"

Cthulhu sighed. "Very well. If you kill me, your friends will be spared. If I kill you, they will die. Let the final battle for earth begin!"


	28. Cthulhu vs Mysterion

Chapter 28: Cthulhu vs. Mysterion

Mysterion and Cthulhu faced off, ready to battle. A crowd was gathering around them, watching.

Someone in the crowd pointed and said, "Look! Mysterion is fighting Cthulhu!"

"So, Kenny McCormick, how do you plan to defeat me?"

"I can use my powers to defeat you, Cthulhu."

"Foolish boy. I have more knowledge of my powers than you do. You haven't even developed all of them yet!"

"What do you mean? I've gained control of my super powers pretty well."

"I mean this!" he said, and shot lasers out of his eyes. Mysterion dodged them and countered with lightning flowing from his hands, shocking Cthulhu, which caused him to growl in pain. Cthulhu shot more lasers from his eyes, but Mysterion dodged each one. He grabbed a grappling wire out of his utility belt and fired it. They wrapped around Cthulhu's legs, causing him to fall. Cthulhu got up, breaking the hooks and kicked Mysterion in the chest, who went flying across the street and crashed into a building.

Mysterion got up and shocked Cthulhu some more. He deflected some of the bolts and fired them back at Mysterion, who absorbed them into his hand. Mysterion ran and jumped up, punching Cthulhu in the face. The force of the blow caused Cthulhu to lose his balance and crash on the pavement. Mysterion got a hold of Cthulhu's arm and threw him into a building. Cthulhu got up and sneered.

"You think you can defeat me, the mighty Cthulhu! I am a god!"

"I can, and will, defeat you. Only an immortal can kill and immortal. If I kill you, you're dead for good."

"I could say the same for you." Cthulhu grabbed a hold of the building and ripped it out of the pavement. He threw it at Mysterion but Mysterion jumped in the air, dodging it. It took him a while to notice that he was levitating in the air.

"Wow! I can fly, too!" Excited, he flew at Cthulhu and slammed his fist in Cthulhu's chest. Cthulhu doubled over as Mysterion landed.

Cthulhu smiled as he recovered. "So, you've gained a new super power, I see. The power of flight. It's a pity you don't have the power of super strength!" He threw another building at Mysterion but this time Mysterion caught it. He threw it back at Cthulhu, who ducked. The building crashed in the street.

Mysterion grinned. "Looks like I have that, also."

Cthulhu growled. "Enough of this! It's time to finish this once and for all!" He ran at Mysterion, grabbing him. Mysterion smiled as he felt the evil energy coming from Cthulhu. Black smoke formed around Mysterion's hands. Cthulhu's eyes widened.

"What is this? This isn't one of my powers!"

The black smoke from Mysterion's hands outlined his entire body. "No; you're right. This isn't one of your powers, Cthulhu. It's a power I got from the Necronomicon...the power of death and darkness." The smoke from his hands solidified into a scythe. "Your time is up, Cthulhu."

Mysterion ran the scythe across Cthulhu's chest, creating a huge gash. The smoke from the scythe went into Cthulhu's chest, sucking out his soul. Cthulhu yelled in pain as his soul was ripped from his body. He dropped Mysterion and fell to the ground, motionless. A few seconds later, his body and soul faded away. Cthulhu was dead.


	29. Back to Normal

Chapter 29: Back to Normal

The crowd cheered and ran up to Mysterion, chanting his name. Mysterion grinned as news channels came up, interviewing him. The mayor of South Park came up to Mysterion, congratulating him.

"We're so thankful that you defeated Cthulhu, Mysterion."

"Hey, he's a bad guy. It's what I do."

All of a sudden, Kyle and Stan materialized in front of him. His eyes widened and he ran up to them.

"Guys! How did you get out of R'lyeh?"

"We're not sure," Stan answered. "When Cthulhu died, we felt our bodies disappearing. I'm guessing that when Cthulhu died, he didn't have power of R'lyeh anymore."

Mysterion smiled. "I'm just glad you're safe."

Kenny's parents pushed through the crowd and ran up to Mysterion. "Kenny! We're so glad that you're alive!"

Mysterion hushed them. "Don't call me Kenny in public. Call me Mysterion."

A policeman came up to Mysterion, holding the cult leader and Tammy. "Are these the two people who caused this?"

Mysterion nodded. "Yes, that's them."

The officer put them in the police car and drove off.

* * *

><p>At City Hall, the mayor made a speech.<p>

"We are thankful for Mysterion for defeating Cthulhu. South Park needs a hero, and Mysterion has done the job. Thank you, Mysterion."

Everyone cheered and Mysterion smiled. It looked like everything was back to normal.


	30. The Protector of South Park

Chapter 30: The Protector of South Park

That night, Kenny saw a bright 'M' shining in the sky. He changed into his Mysterion costume and went to the police station, climbing the wall until he reached the roof. The police chief was there standing next to a huge spotlight, which shined the letter 'M' in the sky.

"Mysterion, thanks for coming."

"What is it this time, Commissioner Yates?"

The commissioner held out a photograph. "This was taken a few days ago. It seems that another villain has shown up in South Park."

Mysterion looked at the picture. It was a teenager dressed in a green t-shirt with a brown cape wrapped around his neck. He wore shoes, gloves and a helmet made out of tin foil.

Mysterion gave the picture back to the commissioner. "Who is this, commissioner?"

"He calls himself Professor Chaos."

Mysterion nodded. "I'll get right on it, commissioner." He ran and jumped off the building. Yates looked down, but he was gone.

_He sure is a damn good superhero, _Yates thought. He turned off the spotlight and went down to his office. Getting out a folder, he opened it and turned to a page. Everything they knew about Professor Chaos was in that folder. _Mysterion's going to have a tough time with this guy. But he can handle it. After all, he is the protector of South Park. _He put the folder in a file, turned off the light and closed the door behind him.


End file.
